Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closing mechanism for closing a flow passage connecting a keg of a beverage to a dispenser in a beverage pouring apparatus. The beverage pouring apparatus pours beverage, for example, beer etc., accommodated in the keg to the dispenser under pressure of carbonic acid gas introduced into the keg.